nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Metroid Prime Trilogy
Metroid Prime Trilogy is a Wii video game released in America and Europe in 2009. It consists of all three Metroid Prime games including Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. All three games are contained on one disc and can all be accessed through a hub. The two former games are ports of the New Play Control! versions which were released exclusively in Japan. The game comes with a small art booklet. People who reserved the game at GameStop received a free Samus Aran t-shirt and poster depicting three different variations of Samus' suit and enemies and locations from the series. For a limited time, players in the United Kingdom who purchased this game could receive Metroid for free through Virtual Console. As of 2010, Nintendo of America stopped manufacturing the physical version of the game. On January 29, 2015, the game was made available on the Wii U eShop for $19.99 USD. Differences 1 indicates that the change was made to the PAL version of the game but is new to the NSTC version. 2 indicates that it was featured in the NSTC version but is now in the PAL version. ''Metroid Prime'' and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Loading times don't take nearly as long as they did before.Kotaku -Metroid Prime Trilogy Preview - The Game so Nice, You Can Play it Thrice. *The player can perform a jump with the Morph Ball by flicking up with the Wii Remote in the first two games as you could in Corruption. *Bloom lighting has been added to all three games. *A higher level of quality for the audio. *Widescreen support added to both titles. *There are three difficulty settings for each game including Normal, Hard, and Hyper Mode. *Morph Ball bombs leave rubble in ground. *In some rooms there are more enemies than there were in the original. *There are two new types of missile pickups, including ones that come with three and ten instead of just five, and each have their own logbook entry. ''Metroid Prime'' *Some of the Chozo Lore entries and Space Pirate logs from Metroid Prime were removed due to inconsistencies with the plot. The removed Chozo Lore entries explained how they raised Samus Aran despite the fact that the Chozo from Tallon IV hadn't encountered her. The removed Space Pirate logs involved Metroid Prime, though it wouldn't make since how they knew of its existence since it was sealed off by the Chozo, and could only be opened by collecting various keys which the Space Pirates were looking for at the time1. *When an Ice Trooper is frozen, they won't shatter when the player shoots them with a missile. *Various effects from the original have oddly been removed including vapor from your cannon, lava particles from the Plasma Beam, and various water effects. *Various scenes from the PAL version were put in the NSTC version 1. *After getting his wings burnt off, Ridley will have more attacks. *Thardus has melee based attacks when the player approaches him. *Space Jump glitch has been removed from the game, which allowed the player to get the Space Jump very early on in the game. *Flaaghra's battle theme has been extended. *Various rooms in the Phendrana location are darker than they were in the original. *Fission Metroids now appear in the Phazon Mines, whereas in the original they just appeared briefly before the final battle against Metroid Prime 1. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *Various bosses from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, such as the Boost Guardian and Spider Guardian, have been toned down in difficulty. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *Admiral Dane doesn't use the word "damn" in this version of the game though he did in the original one, and says "No!" instead. *After defeating a Leviathan Seed guardian, the seeds explode. Other *Mark Haigh-Hutchinson, the senior engineer for all three games, died in 2008 and in the credits of Metroid Prime Trilogy they devoted the game to him. References ES: Metroid Prime Trilogy Category:Wii games Category:2009 video games Category:Remakes Category:Metroid games Category:Retro Studios games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games